


Make a Wish

by fakesmichael (ColoredGayngels)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, kid!lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/fakesmichael
Summary: “Ryan said a kid fell down here once.”“What?!”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Make a Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalileoJones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalileoJones/gifts).



“Ryan said a kid fell down here once.”

“What?!”

“Yeah, just fell down and  _ splat!" _

There’s a peel of laughter followed by an indignant squawk. “That’s not funny, Michael! He just made it up like all his other scary stories.”

“Did not.”

“Did so! Just like how he said the old barn down the road is haunted!” 

“It’s not haunted,” Michael huffs. “He just said that so we wouldn’t play there and get hurt. But this one is true,” he insists. 

Gavin peers down the abandoned well. “How far d’you think it is?”

Michael leans on the stone next to him. “Dunno. Pretty far I think.” He crouches to the ground so he can rifle through his backpack before pulling out a few coins. “We can find out if you want.”

Gavin gleefully takes one of them from Michael, who stands back up and shoulders his bag. “Reckon we can still make wishes even if someone died?”

Michael shrugs. He holds his coin over the well. “I wish-”

“No!” Gavin’s hand darts out to grab Michael’s. “You can’t say it out loud or it won’t work!” Michael shakes him off. 

“Okay, fine.” 

There’s a beat of silence, and then Michael is dropping his coin into the well. Both boys lean in closer, listening for some sort of sign of the bottom. They must not hear anything based on the way Gavin’s feet shuffle nervously. 

“That’s real far, Michael.”

Michael shrugs. “I guess. Do yours now.”

Gavin closes his eyes, reaching out over the well with his coin, his lips silently forming the words of his wish. Michael tiptoes a little closer, giving Gavin a good shove. The other boy shrieks, barely managing to keep his balance as his coin falls down the deep hole. Michael bursts into laughter. 

“That’s not funny!” Gavin yells, face red. “What if I fell in?”

Michael doesn’t answer, just keeps laughing. Gavin looks like he’s about to burst into tears, but before he has the chance, a beat up old pickup makes its appearance around the bend. It pulls to a stop just before the house, alongside the minivan and motorcycle, and the boys are running up to it as the engine turns off. 

Geoff opens the door, legs immediately grabbed by Michael and Gavin. Geoff laughs, ruffling their hair. They giggle. 

“How have my boys been today?” Geoff asks, shaking them off so he can get out of the truck completely.

“Michael tried to push me into the well!” Gavin tattles, poking Michael in the side.

Geoff gives Michael a stern look. 

“It was just a joke.” It’s a weak defense, and he knows it. “‘Sides, Ryan was telling him stories about kids dying down there.”

Geoff sighs. “Alright.” He looks to the house, spotting Jack and little Ray in the doorway. “Go wash up for dinner.”

“‘Kay.” 

Michael and Gavin shove past Jack and Ray, and Jack smiles at his husband. Geoff greets him with a kiss and a soft pat to Ray’s head before he scoops up the little boy. Ray giggles, throwing his arms around Geoff’s neck as the man walks them inside. 

It smells amazing, Ryan at the stove in a silly kiss the cook” apron. Jack does so, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s waist. Geoff is keeping the boys in line as they fight to wash their hands and get to the table. Ryan leans into him as he finishes cooking. Jack gives him one more peck on the cheek before joining the kids and Geoff at the table. Plates of chicken and vegetables are set in front of them, Ryan taking his seat before they dig in. The boys are shouting over each other to tell Geoff about their day. 

Jack watches his family, his husbands, his sons, and he is at peace. 


End file.
